Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sanding devices and more particularly to an improved sander for finish working the peripheral edge of a workpiece.
Various apparatus for sanding workpieces are known to the art.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,123,269 teaches a sanding machine or apparatus for shaping the sides and backs of shoes. The apparatus includes a turret table upon which the shoes are located and an endless sanding belt located adjacent to the turret table. The belt is engaged immediately behind the working region at the periphery of the turret table by a stiff brush. The stiff brush is mounted in a head supported in a bracket pivoted at and forced against the run of belt by a spring to maintain a constant resilient pressure on the belt.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,192,240 teaches a sanding machine for sanding a preselected shape into a piece of stock. The stock to be sanded is clamped to a rotary table. Two pivoting arms are pivotally mounted to a base. Belt sanders are attached at the free ends of the pivoting arms and the arms pivot to move the belt sanders toward and away from the stock as the table rotates to shape the edge of the stock.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,312,028 teaches a sanding apparatus having a turret with carrier units pivotally mounted thereon. A workpiece is mounted in the carrier units. A sanding belt is forced against the workpiece by a contoured form block.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,352,690 teaches a sanding apparatus having a turret wheel upon which workpiece holding heads are mounted. Sanding belts are located next to the turret wheel. A contoured forming block is positioned behind the sanding belts to force the sanding belt against the workpiece.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,049,839 teaches a sanding machine for sanding flat wood panels having sanding belts located to the opposite sides of the panels. A platen is located behind the sanding belts to force the belts against the panel. The platens are mounted to a pivotal frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,031,668 teaches a sanding apparatus for contouring a workpiece located at a workstation. A sanding belt is located over the workpiece. A backup member presses the sanding belt against the workpiece. The backup member is an inflatable air bag. The air bag is attached to the apparatus frame by rods and springs so that the inclination of the air bag backup member relative to the workpiece can be changed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,037,366 teaches a profile sanding machine which includes a turn table for holding the workpiece. Two sanding belts are located opposite each other across the turn table. Each of the sanding belts are trained about a roller and an air inflatable roller. The air inflatable roller is located next to the turn table. When the turn table is rotated, the belt is moved toward the turn table so that the inflatable roller presses the sanding belt against the edge of the workpiece on the turn table.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,084,356 teaches a sanding apparatus for contouring the surface of a panel. The apparatus includes an endless sanding belt which is forced against the surface of a panel by a frame which supports an air bag.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,203,261 teaches a belt sanding apparatus for sanding a cylindrical workpiece held in a lathe. The apparatus includes an endless sanding belt next to the workpiece and is pressed against the workpiece by a contact plate. The contact plate has a contoured face which is in contact with the sanding belt to form the portion of the sanding belt in contact with the workpiece into a desired shape.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,292,767 teaches a sanding apparatus for sanding the edge of a non-circular workpiece. The workpiece is mounted for rotation about a central axis. The sanding belt is trained about three rollers. The roller is located adjacent the workpiece and is mounted to a movable slide for movement toward and away from the workpiece as the workpiece revolves or rotates about its axis.